onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Pilot
This is a recreation of the Pilot episode. There are minor changes to this version of the Pilot. '' 'Pilot' ''is the first chapter of the One Tree Hill fanfiction written by Jacob Lyons. Plot In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, Jacob sits at the river court reading the bible with his girlfriend Emily. Elsewhere, Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott are playing a high school basketball game. During the game, Nathan begins to think maybe Jacob should join them but Lucas doubts it. After they've finished, Jacob and Emily head home for the night and get ready for school. After the game has ended, Nathan's girlfriend Peyton Sawyer drives home and struggles to choose a song to listen to from her alternative CD collection whilst Jacob and Emily drives home from the River Court. The following day in school, Jacob is invited to the River Court by Nathan and Lucas to join them in a game of basketball but he kindly turns them down because he has other commitments with Emily and his sister Haley that same night. In the school's library, both Haley and Emily ask Lucas and Nathan to attempt asking Jacob to join the team one more time but they go to Whitey for it who turns them down at first just before looking at Jacob's football tapes given to him by Jacob's former school. Back at the River Court, Lucas and his friends see Jacob driving by on a nearby road, stirring up conversation between the boys. Mouth and Jimmy tell Lucas and Nathan about Jacob making it clear he doesn't want to join the Ravens but Nathan assures them he has a plan. That night Jacob returns to Karen's Cafe where his sister Haley and his boss are waiting. Karen invites Haley to join them for dinner and asks Lucas how his day was and why he refuses to join the Ravens with Lucas and Nathan, though Haley interjects in the conversation as she questions her little brother not wanting to join the Ravens, thus making Jacob sick and tired of hearing about it. Meanwhile, while hanging out in Peyton's room, Nathan claims he has came up with plan to have Jacob join the Ravens much to the dismay of Peyton who asks Nathan to leave him alone and stop asking him causing an argument between them. Peyton eventually tells Nathan the next time he or Lucas ask Jacob about joining the Ravens she'll hurt them both. Later, Keith Scott visits Coach Durham to talk about Jacob but is not sure if Jacob is cut out for the team. The next day, Whitey calls Jacob into the gym and offers him a spot on the team but he once again refuses and suspects Nathan and Lucas are behind it and heads out to confront them. During gym class, Jacob confronts both Lucas and Nathan and tells them if they ask him one more time they're going to be in a world of pain. Later after the confrontation, Haley is told by Emily and is not happy with her brother for threatening the Scott brothers. That night, Jacob finds the Scott brothers and apologizes to them for his threat and they call a truce. Instead of leaving, Jacob joins the boys in a basketball game. Soon afterwards, both the Scott boys arrive at the school to introduce Jacob as a new member of the Ravens. Changes *Lucas is already on the Ravens. *Nathan and Lucas get along. *Jacob joins the Ravens in this chapter. Category:Blog posts